


Luckiest Man Alive

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara feels like the luckiest man alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my SFW blog www.fifthcru5ader5733.tumblr.com

Gamzee Makara, 22, felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had all he ever wanted - a job doing something he enjoyed, and not one but TWO people who he loved.

He smiled as he ascended the stairs to the apartment that he and his boyfriends shared, whipping out the key and letting himself in.

“I’m motherfuckin’ home, my best beloveds!” Gamzee announced in his throaty voice as he shut the door behind him, threw his guitar case almost carelessly to its usual spot, and ran his thin fingers through his long, matted hair.

“Gamzee, I thought I told you about unnecessary foul language.” a voice came from the sofa.

This was Equius Zahhak, 21, a muscular young man who worked at the local gym as a trainee coach. He had come home a few hours earlier ready to do chores, but he was nervously ordered to take a rest by Tavros Nitram, 21, who was washing the dishes.

“Oh, hi Gamzee!” Tavros smiled, placing a washed plate onto the draining board and drying his hands on a tea-towel before making his way over to Gamzee to give him a hug.

The tall man grinned as he hugged his short boyfriend and kissed the top of his mohawk.before gesturing towards the sofa where Tavros sat down next to Equius, leaning against the muscular man, who smiled and leaned against him in return.

Gamzee made his way around the sofa from the behind, kissing Equius on the top of the head before vaulting over the back of the sofa, taking his usual place on the other side of Tavros, joining the other two men in a cuddle.

Gamzee always liked having a cuddle with his boyfriends after work: he loved being close to those whom he loved. As he leaned his chin on top of Tavros’ head and his arm managed to wrap around both Equius and Tavros, he recalled exactly how their wonderful relationship came to be.

Tavros and Gamzee were childhood friends, who were inseperable. They played together, shared snacks, and were pretty much well-known as the best of friends.

When the two of them reached their first year of highschool, Gamzee felt his relationship with Tavros changing, as he saw him as more than a friend. Tavros felt the same thankfully, and the two of them became boyfriends.

During college, Gamzee became conflicted. He started seeing a new young man during lectures: Equius. He had strong feelings towards Equius, but still loved Tavros more than anything. He finally told Tavros about his inner conflict, and Tavros told him that it was ok, and that he had heard about people feeling like this before.

Besides, Tavros also felt the same about Equius.

The two of them managed to approach Equius one day and ask him if he would like to be in a polyamorous relationship with them, since they both felt attracted to him and also to each other.

After some thought, Equius accepted this, and the three of them moved into an apartment together. Equius and Gamzee got jobs, and the three of them lived together happily.

Some other people were confused about their relationship and some even downright disapproved of it, but the three of them learned not to give a damn about that. They were proud of their relationship, and simply told others that they all had enough love for each other, and if the other person was still sore about love, then they could shove it up their – usually at this point Equius would stop Gamzee from swearing and give their hater an intimidating and firm look.

Tavros smiled and kicked his legs happily as he was cuddled by the two men he loved most, and he wrapped his arms around them both. They were both taller than him, so he felt safe in their arms.

Equius leaned on Tavros and rested the sides of their heads together, Gamzee’s long arm and Tavros’ shorter arm wrapped around him. He never used to be a man of many words or affections, but Tavros and Gamzee had taught him how to loosen up. True, Gamzee got on his nerves a lot of the time and Tavros couldn’t handle much rough-and-tumble, but he loved them all the same, the love far surpassed the annoyance.

“Let’s up and watch a movie tonight,” Gamzee broke the companionable silence. “and order some Chinese takeout.”

“But Gamzee, we had Chinese takeout yesterday.” Tavros replied.

“Eh, I love to treat my best beloveds.” Gamzee shrugged, giving Tavros a kiss on the temple, then Equius. He then stretched and rose from the sofa, going to get the takeout menu and the home phone. He then looked at Equius and Tavros, who were turning on the TV and choosing a movie on Netflix.

Yep, Gamzee sure did feel like the luckiest man alive, having a job doing something he enjoyed, and not one but TWO people who he loved, and who loved him back with enough love to make his heart leap and his face smile everytime he saw them.


End file.
